


Truth or dare

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You end up skinny dipping with Arthur. What could even happen during that?





	Truth or dare

You added some sticks to the fire and watched it flaring up, pointlessly staring at the ground and wondering if this evening could get even more boring.

You sighed.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Arthur’s low voice made you flinch, as for a minute you completely forgot that you weren’t alone. He just returned from the woods with some more branches for the fire.

“Nothing, it’s just so boring here,” you froze at the sudden idea you just got. “I think I know what we could do. Have you ever played Truth or Dare?”

“Not gonna do anything like that, girl,” Arthur grumbled, scratching his chin and sitting on the ground at the other side from the camfire.

“Arthur, please,” you asked, noticing that he would give in soon.

“No.”

“But Arthur-”

“Fine,” although he didn’t seem to be amused, but still agreed to play. 

Arthur didn’t want to admit that, but he was getting bored too.

The game wasn’t really fun at all, as two of you didn’t give each other any good questions or dares. Arthur seemed to be shy to do anything like that, so you thought you had to do everything by yourself.

You grinned. Any other day you would never do anything like that, but you felt so confident now. You had to admit you weren’t drunk at all, maybe it was because of the atmosphere... Moonlight, campfire...

“I dare you to... go skinny dipping with me.”

Arthur literally froze, staring at you and feeling his cheeks burning. 

“You ain’t being serious?” you could hear doubt in his husky voice.

“Get up and let’s go to the lake.”

You patted his shoulder while passing by and noticed that he still didn’t believe you.

\---

“Okay, we’re here.”

Now you felt that probably it wasn’t the best idea. Arthur was standing not far from you, staring at the calm water. Things got too awkward.

“You know, I don’t think it is-”

“You were the one who insisted, not that brave now?” Arthur said teasingly to your surprise, smirking and looking at you. You blushed and turned away from him, not wanting to admit that suddently you didn’t feel like skinny dipping with him anymore. He was older. How two of you would even talk to each other after that? At least you would ignore him for months.

Arthur started unbuttoning his shirt and you quickly turned around, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes for a second. You didn’t want to be teased by him after that that you were too scared to do your own dare. 

You had to prove that you weren’t

So you started taking off your clothes too, but hid behind the rock before that, so Arthur wouldn’t see you.

“I’m just gonna swim far from him, so we wouldn’t really see each other...” you muttered, checking that Arthur wasn’t in the water yet and you could get in before he could see your bare chest.

You shivered when your feet touched the edge of cold water, but kept walking deeper into the lake, crossing your arms on the chest and not stopping. You heard water splashing somewhere from the right and guessed that it was Arthur.

It was a warm cloudless night, and the full moon was reflecting in the water, lightning up the lake. You just walked to the point where you couldn’t stand anymore, so you started swimming, noticing Arthur’s figure not far from you.

“I thought you wanted to go skinny dipping with me, not all by yourself,” you heard Arthur’s voice as he swam towards you.

You returned to the place where you could stand and feel the sand under your feet, turning away from Arthur who kept approaching. 

The heart in the chest was beating too fast and your cheeks were burning, as you felt like you had nowhere to run. If you walk to the shore now, then Arthur would see you completely naked. Now the water was still hiding your body shape, but that wasn’t enough.

“How about going out? It’s getting cold,” you asked Arthur, trying to find a reason to get out of this awkward situation. You always had such bad ideas. This one was the worst.

“I thought we just started,” Arthur’s voice filled the air somewhere behind you, as you felt his strong hands wrapping around your waist and his chest pressing against your back.

You gasped and tried to pull away, but Arthur didn’t let you, hugging you and dropping his chin on your shoulder, leaving a light kiss on it. You shivered and slightly closed your eyes, breathing heavily and feeling the heat rushing through your body. 

“Arthur-” you tried to protest, but a warm kiss on your neck distracted you too much.

“Want to say something, darlin’?” Arthur brushed the skin of your neck with his lips, tightening the grip on your waist. 

“I dare you to kiss me,” Arthur whispered with his hoarse voice and let you turn around, his hands never leaving your waist. You could see how attentively he was looking at you and hoped that he couldn’t see how red your cheeks were, as you didn’t expect this to happen at all. 

Breathing heavily, you wasn’t planning to move closer, but Arthur pulled you in, making you grasp his broad shoulders, as one of his hands cupped your cheek. He gently brushed the skin with his thumb, making shivers go down your spine, and watched you leaning closer. You closed your eyes and touched his lips with yours, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your chest against his. Arthur moved his hands to your hips, grasping them firmly, and slowly started moving his lips against yours. You felt like your heart was about to stop when he deepened the kiss and teasingly bit your lower lip, making you gasp. 

You pulled away, trying to catch your breath and staring at Arthur. But you didn’t have time to say anything as one of his hands grabbed your thigh and pulled you back, too close to him, while his lips moved down to your neck, kissing the skin so gently that you couldn’t hold back a quiet moan.

“Arthur...” you grabbed his shoulders with your shaking fingers, finding it hard to speak properly.

“Yes, darlin’?” Arthur teasingly bit your neck, getting another moan from you.

You licked your lips and kissed him again, brushing his hair with your hands and not letting him move away. Kisses were getting more heated and passionate, and Arthur’s hands kept wandering along your body, brushing the soft skin with his rough fingers, making shivers go down your spine.

When Arthur’s hand cupped your breast you tried to pull away from the sudden tough, but his other hand grabbed you tightly, not letting you move. You looked at him and noticed that his eyes darken. He was breathing heavily and when he pulled you closer again, you felt him hard against your thigh. 

You blushed and felt the heat going through your body, letting Arthur go back to your breasts, as his hand cupped one of them and firmly squeezed, making you gasp.

“Ya want me to stop?” he asked, leaning closer and sucking your nipple, leaving you completely breatheless.

You moan and your fingers dig into his hair, as you throw your head back and close your eyes, letting Arthur brush the skin of your breast with his lips.

But then he moved away and you lowered your eyebrows, pulling him back, but Arthur took your hands and shook his head.

“Think I didn’t hear ya answer,” he teased, smirking and enjoying your reaction - the way your lips part in displease, how your eyebrows lowered and the way you whined.

You moved forward and kissed him hard, feeling his arms grabbing your hips again and Arthur pressing his body to yours once more. His lips wildly moved against yours and you felt another wave of heat rushing through your body, making your breath faster.

“Please, don’t stop,” you broke the kiss and whispered, brushing the skin of Arthur’s neck with your lips, making Arthur shiver from pleasure.

His fingers lightly ran along the skin of your thigh and you accidentally bucked against him, making Arthur firmly grab your hips and freeze.

“Ya sure about this?” his voice seemed to be more low and you felt his hot breath on your shoulder.

“Yes,” you whispered and leaned closer, bitting Arthur’s lower lip as a tease. His eyes darkened and you smiled in return, enjoying the way he was looking at you. With so much love and 

Arthur groaned and grabbed your ass, firmly squeezing it and pressing himself against you. You loudly breathed in, feeling the heat of Arthur’s body, and let your hand run along his skin, lightly brushing it, slowly moving to his cock. As you wrapped your fingers around it, Arthur moaned into your ear, burrying his face into your shoulder and accidentally bucking into your hand.

You slightly squeezed the base of it, getting another moan from Arthur, the louder one, and then felt his arms on your hips again, firmly grabbing them. 

His hand moved down to your clit and you suddently grasped Arthur’s shoulders, breathing heavily and shaking as he kept running a circle against your clit with his thumb. You whined and bit your lip, holding to Arthur too tightly as he kept moving his thumb even quicker now, getting louder moans from you.

“You have no idea what ya doin to me right now,” Arthur’s hoarse voice sent shivers down your spine as his fingers now found your entrance, teasingly brushing it.

“Arthur,” you were breathing heavily, “please.”

You moaned too loudly and grasped Arthur’s shoulders too hard when he slipped his middle finger inside of you, slowly moving it as you kept whining. 

When he curled it inside you barely could stand, burrying your face in his chest and biting your lip. 

Breathing faster now, you gasped when Arthur slipped another finger, finding it impossible to hold back moans now. He was slowly moving it inside of you, teasing you, not letting you buck against it.

Arthur’s other hand was holding your waist firmly, not letting you to pull away. But you didn’t want to. You kissed his neck and Arthur groaned.

It was hard to focus on anything, but you managed to grab his cock and to squeeze it, getting another moan from Arthur, whose eyes were slightly closed. You started slowly stroking him, but Arthur put his hand on yours, stopping you.

“Thanks, darlin’, but you don’t want us to finish now,” he groaned and put out his fingers from you, hearing your disappointed sigh.

You bucked against him, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaving another kiss on his neck as Arthur pulled you closer, holding tightly your waist.

“Ya sure about this?” 

You just nodded, smiling at him and feeling Arthur standing closer now, his tip against your entrance.

Gasping, you grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and pressed your forehead against it, feeling Arthur holding your hips as he was slowly pushing into you.

He stopped right when you were about to ask him to, needing time to adjust.

“Everything okay?”

You nodded and leaned closer to him, letting Arthur gently kiss you, as he kept going. His thrusts were slow and careful and he loudly moaned through the kiss, making the heat going through your body. 

After some time you started moving with him, letting Arthur know that you were fine, and his thrusts became harder and quicker. You were moaning, kissing him deeper and feeling his fingers painfully dig into your hips.

When he changed the angle and hit the right spot you couldn’t hold back a cry, feeling Arthur bucking even faster and when he found your clit and started wildly circling it with his thumb, you loudly whined, finding it impossible to be quiet.

“Arthur... just- please-”

He burried his face in your neck, thrusting so hard that you can’t hold back you cries as you grabbed his hair with your fingers, moving with him.

Arthur quickly pulled out with a loud groan when you almost collapsed, grabbing his shoulders and letting him pull you closer.

Just now you understood that you still were staying in cold water and could attract unwanted attention, but it felt so good and right just to stay in Arthur’s warm embrace, that you didn’t want to think about it.

Arthur pulled you into a long deep kiss, smiling against your lips as he was lazily brushing your hair with his fingers. You were holding him tightly and breathing fast, enjoying being wrapped in his arms.

“Think it’s better to return to the camp,” Arthur broke the kiss, looking at you softly and still not letting you move away.

When Arthur noticed your disappointed face he just laughed, wanting to reassure you.

“So how about sharing a tent tonight? I’m sure it’d be much warmer together,” and he winked and smirked, when he noticed, that you blushed.

That was best dare in your life.


End file.
